Hangin' By A Moment
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Bobby and Jubes wake up after a 'fun' night. Fluff and comedy begins!


**A/N: **The first JUBBY fic written during ''The 3 Days Of Darkness''. I've written what that is on my profile in case you're wondering.

This story just sort of came to me out of thin air, and I just _had_ to write it. It's meant to be funny and romantic, so I'm hoping you'll both laugh and squeal before the end xD Ah, wishful thinking. If only you worked :O

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! For the moment, not even an internet connection :(**

* * *

It was still dark when he woke up. The room was dimly lit. The sun hadn't risen, but it was getting less and less dark outside. The first thing he saw when he woke up was her face. Her _sleeping_ face. Well, to be precise, he had to look down to see her face, seeing how she was resting on his chest. Even in bed she was too short to reach him face to face. He, for once, had no urge to tease her for it this time. Instead, he took the opportunity to study her features closer, something he didn't get to do unhindered when she was awake.

He marveled over how well her features fit together so perfectly. Her eyes were beautiful even when closed, her nose was just perfect, and her soft lips were practically _made_ for him to kiss. She'd probably hit him if he told her that last part though… On the other hand, the part of her that caught his eyes more often than not was nothing of the above. Despite what guys in general stare at when a beautiful girl like Jubilee walks by, the thing that had caught his eye the first time he ever met her, and the first part he ever saw of her, was her hair.

Her long strands of dark hair were almost addictive to look at, and even more so to touch. Though she rarely let him stroke it in public, she seemed to enjoy it in private. He remembered the first time she'd let him play with it. She got so pissed off afterwards; he'd practically made it a crow's nest that time. She'd given him a _very_ detailed description of how to treat hair after that. He didn't remember a word she'd said, but apparently he got it right because she didn't scold him after that.

At this moment though, he didn't really care about memories. Instead, he started playing softly with her hair. It was quickly becoming his favorite hobby. He wasn't expecting a response, but was happily surprised when she started nuzzling into his hand.

''You're awake?'' he whispered softly.

''No'' she whispered back sleepily.

''I guess I'll stop then. If you're sleeping you won't notice anyway'' he chuckled.

''If you stop I'll shove fireworks up your nose'' It wasn't really a threat. More like an informative statement. He just laughed at her retort, but he didn't stop.

''I like waking up like this'' She whispered.

''Me too. We should do this more often'' he grinned.

''You wouldn't be able to keep up if we did'' She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

''Look who's talking. You're the one that wanted to sleep'' he whispered with an even larger grin.

''Pervert'' she whispered back.

''Once again, look who's talking. 80 percent of the suggestions are yours''

''When your girlfriend calls you a pervert, you're supposed to deny it and keep quiet'' came the quiet retort.

''We're not really normal are we?'' he chuckled.

''Hmpf''

''You're really cute when you pout, you know that?''

''How could I forget? You tell me that every day'' she replied and, despite the discussion, smiled into his chest.

''Cus' it's true'' He grinned.

''I'm starting to wonder if this relationship is really worth it. You're getting so cheesy'' she joked.

''And you're getting a lot nicer'' he joked back.

''Watch it Icy'' she threatened, fully intending to make him eat fireworks if he pushed it too much. Okay, maybe just one. He _was_ really sweet most of the time.

''Don't call me ''Icy'', it sounds like a girl'' he whined.

''I know Icy'' He would have retorted to that, had she not snuggled into his chest. He suddenly had no idea what they'd been arguing about. It had taken some tests, but she eventually found out what to do to have that effect on him, and he didn't like it. Unless she did it again, of course.

'' You gotta stop doing that!'' he complained in a whisper.

''You know you love it'' was the smart reply, followed by a victorious smirk.

''Yeah, I guess I do'' he gave in, just to let her have her way for once. Normally he'd tease her just for fun, but this time he'd let her enjoy her victory. He was starting to believe she liked his teasing, seeing how she practically _gave_ him free-shots all the time. That was a thought to explore some other time though. For now, he was contempt with just laying there with the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms, resting quietly.

A comfortable silence followed, filled mostly with gentle touches and snuggling. Not very manly to do, but he couldn't care less. Eventually they settled down into a comfortable position, with Bobby lying on his side, Jubilee's back pressed up against his chest. They kept the position for what felt like hours, until Jubilee spoke up.

''What time is it?''

''I'll check'' he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock behind him. ''4:50''

'' What!'' she _almost_ yelled and jumped out of bed in panic, forgetting about her current state of dress. Which was nothing. ''You need to get out of here! Rahne wakes up at 5:00 every morning!'' She ''shouted'' in a whisper, referring to her roommate in the bed on the other side of the room, (hopefully) sleeping.

Seeing his girlfriend standing up in absolutely nothing, of course, made him completely forget to listen, resulting in him just staring at her - at least to him - perfect body.

''Didn't you hear me! Get dressed!'' she ''shouted'' again and started throwing his clothes at him from the various places in the room where she'd thrown them last night.

Her words finally sinking in, he stood up and started getting dressed. He didn't get further than his underwear before an alarm clock next Jubilee's roommate's bed went off on highest volume.

''Get out! Quick! Not the door, someone might see you!'' Bobby altered his course, but saw no other exit.

''Where should I go then?''

''The window!'' She pushed him towards the window, surprisingly having no troubles moving a guy weighting far more than herself.

''Are you kidding me? We're on the second floor!''

''No time!'' Just as Rahne started stirring, Bobby found himself shoved out the window, managing to catch the window board before Jubilee closed the window from inside.

Well, this was a hopeless situation. To make an ice slide he'd need his arms.

''Uh… Hi…'' a voice said to his left. Wondering who the hell it could be at this height, he took a peak. To his left, Sam was hanging from another window board, with his clothes on the wrong way. The one next to ''his own'', to be precise.

''Ah take it Jubes panicked too?''

''Yup, how'd you get here?''

''Rahne woke up an hour ago and panicked when you started stirring. I've been hangin' here for an hour'' A dejected cannonball informed his fellow hanger.

''What's with girls and keeping secrets? I thought girls were supposed to talk to each other about stuff like that''

''Ah have no idea. You think we'll get out of here anytime soon?''

''Don't think so. Jubes won't try anything until Rahne leaves the room, and considering you're here too, I don't think Rahne'll try to get you as long as Jubes is there. Is Rahne stubborn?''

''Why you askin'?'' The confused southerner asked curiously.

''Cus' eventually one of them will have to leave the room, and knowing Jubes, she'll wait for hours''

''So you wanna know how long Rahne could last?

''Yeah. How long?''

''We'll be here for a while…'' Silence ensued.

After a few minutes, Bobby couldn't take it anymore.

''So… How's it hangin'?''

* * *

**A/N: **Writing this was _such_ a pleasure! Ah there are so many puns in there xD I'm just gonna clarify something: My favorite pairing with Rahne is with _Kurt_, not Sam. The reason I wrote her with Sam in this is:

1: Kurt would be able to teleport.

2: It's not a Rahne centric story, so her pairing wasn't _that_ important.

3: One of my fellow Bobilee writers likes the pairing, so why not? See it as another treat from me :) (Notice the ''bobilee''! Another little mini-treat for ya Bean :D)

I'm _so_ sorry I haven't posted much lately, but I've had homework. I still do, but lightning struck and fried our internet, which is how I get my homework, so I've had 3 days of nothing to do. Meaning: Lots of writing!

As always: **Review or mah Dark Kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**


End file.
